The Winchester Diaries
by UnlimitedShadow
Summary: Everyone keeps diaries. Even hunters. Although they might not be exactly what we think they are. Have a look inside if you dare.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WINCHESTER DIARIES**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural but believe me I wish I did.

**Summary**: Everyone keeps diaries. Even hunters. Although they might not be exactly what we think they are. Have a look inside if you dare.

**A/N**: Inspired by the very secret diaries of the fellowship. This is just for the laughs of it really. I hope This chapter is just a test-run to see what you guys think of it so I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

**XXXXXX**

**SAM**

**Day One**: Stupid older brother broke into the house. Stupid father gone missing on hunting trip. Now I have to explain everything to Jess. There goes peace and quiet.

Stupid family business.

**Day Two**: Something killed Jess. Probably a demon. Going back on the road with Dean.  
I hate demons. I hate hunting.

Stupid family business.

**Day Eight:** Dean never lets me drive the Impala. He never lets me pick the music. Today I woke up with a phone in my mouth. Note to self: must get revenge.

Stupid family business.

**Day Nine**: Superglued Dean to a bottle of beer. Made him unable to eat pie.  
Today is a good day.

**Day Fourteen**: Must kill demon onboard a plane. Dean refuses to fly. It's like looking after a child.  
Maybe I can trick him with pie?

Stupid family business.

**XXXXXXX**  
**To be continued….**

**This is just a short start to it to see what you guys think. Leave a review please. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.  
A/N: Not much to say. Here's the next bit. It follows series 1 and then carries out throughout the seasons is my plan. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**XXXXXXX**

**DEAN**

**Day One**: Dad's gone missing. Need to find him. Broke into Sam's house. Maybe not my best idea. He's a little pissed off.

His girlfriend's hot though. How did that happen?

Also why don't they have pie?

**Day Two**: Something killed Sam's girlfriend. Sam's pissed off. Honestly, it scares me a little. At least this means he's going with to search for dad.

I'm hungry. We should stop for pie.

**Day Three**: Went to roadhouse today.  
No pie.

**Day Four**: Saved boy from drowning today.

Cheap people. Got no pie.

**Day Eight:** Sam is such a bore. Doesn't appreciate good music. Tells me it's outdated. Also he snores.  
Maybe I should play some tricks on him.

Or maybe I should get pie?

**Day Nine**: Must have pissed Sam off.

He superglued my hands to beer.  
Unable to eat pie.

**Day Fourteen**: Sam made me get on a flight to kill demon. He promised me pie.

He lied.

_**To be continued...**_

_**What did you think? Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural, sadly. Although believe me I wish I did. All the fun I could have.

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys seem to like it so far. Here's the next one. I hope you'll enjoy.

**XXXXXXX**

**SAM**

**Day Twenty-Five**: Dean has finally agreed to buy some new cassette tapes for the Impala. Thank God. He still refuses to install a CD player but at least I won't have to listen to Bon Jovi for five hours a day. Also, Dean smells and-HEY! Why is my default homepage set to Asian Beauties? And why are there so many viruses?

Note to self: upgrade password protection.

*angry scribble* Stupid family business.

**Day Twenty-Seven**: Fought angry killer bugs today. By far the weirdest day in a long line of weird. Also, Dean thinks my sideburns make me look stupid. I called him a jerk. Still not found dad and I think Dean has an unhealthy obsession with pie.  
Stupid family business.

**Day Thirty-Two**: Not written much lately. Just spent past twelve hours locked inside a haunted insane asylum because some dumb teenagers decided to play urban explorers. Got possessed by evil spirit. Nearly killed Dean. I now smell. I don't get paid enough for this job.

Stupid kids. Stupid family business.

**Day Thirty-Seven**: That's it. I've had it. I give up. Dean can go and hunt his own stupid ghosts. I am tired of his whining, his pie eating (he really needs to stop, I swear he's gained weight) and his 'Oh I'm the oldest I'm in charge" attitude. Am now waiting for a bus to LA to look for dad on my own. There's a pretty girl named Meg talking to me. I think she might be into me. And I think she's hot. Dean can go and hunt his own monsters.

Although knowing Dean, he'd get himself into trouble. And then he'd probably get hurt.

And then I'd have Bobby on my ass wondering where I was.

*angry scribbling*  
Goddamn this guilty conscience. Goddamn this stupid family business.

**XXXXXXX**

_**To be continued...**_

_**What did you think? Please review :)**_


End file.
